Realisations
by Eleantris
Summary: Set after Episode 6, Series 1. Stood there, Alex realises something and it makes her turn back and go after Gene - and something happens between them. Oneshot. My 30th story! Please read and review!


_**Hi, I've just re-watched episode 6, series 1 and I just had to write this. Hope you like it and please review as this will also be my 30**__**th**__** story!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Ashes to Ashes, despite my protests: P**_

_**Realisations**_

* * *

Evan and Donny had just disappeared around the corner, but Alex could no longer see the grey, dreary corridor of Fenchurch East police station. All she could see was the corner of her red duvet, it was thrown back as if in slow motion....a man was there, with blonde hair....a broad chest...slowly, he turned his head around to face her.

She was expecting Evan. She was sure that it was Evan, it had to be... but no. Instead, she was met by darkened, sea green eyes and a pout that she knew all too well. Her boss, her DCI – Gene Hunt. And just then, as the image faded away and the linoleum floor came back into view, Alex Drake realised something.

It was Gene. It had only ever been Gene....maybe that's why she was here; perhaps that was the key to all of this. Gene Hunt. She snapped her head around to look back at the corridor where she had so stupidly walked away from him - again. But he wasn't there. There was just an empty corridor, and at the end, the familiar set of swinging double doors.

"Alex, are you coming?" Evan's voice called. Alex turned back to see him stood at the corner, waiting for her.

Alex bit her lip and glanced back over her shoulder. "Um....no, sorry. There's something I need to do. Tell Donny I'll come by and see his baby brother another time, yeah?"

Evan frowned and shrugged. "Ok then, I'll maybe....see you around."

Alex nodded, smiling as she put her still cold hands into the pockets of her jacket. "Yeah, maybe." She replied before turning on her heel and walking away down the corridor, towards the double doors. Leaving a very disappointed Evan behind with an eight year old kid he didn't really care about – he only thought he was a ticket to Alex. That was all.

* * *

Gene pouted as he took down his bottle of scotch from the top of the filing cabinet that held no files and poured himself a large measure.

"Bleedin' poof." He muttered, screwing the lid back onto the bottle with more force than necessary. "Smiles whenever he sees 'er....follows 'er round like a little puppy."

He didn't bother to sit down as he drained the glass in one go, his eyes surveyed the empty office, passing over Ray's dirty magazines and Chris' blue peter bottle top collection. Their dark green depths finally rested on her desk; it was practically a personification of the unreachable woman herself. Everything was in order, lined up so she could find it. Her notepad lay in the middle, clean and orderly along with a neat stack of papers, kept there by a heavy paperweight that he now noticed she must have stolen from his office.

He sighed and slammed down his whisky glass, wiping his mouth briefly before snatching up his car keys. "Might as well go get pissed on me own then." He muttered to himself, knowing there was no-one there to hear him.

But just as he turned to grab his coat, the doors at the other end of the office swung open together and in she walked – his ridiculously sexy, yet far too gobby for anyone's liking DI, hips swaying perfectly.

"What? Not goin' off ter shag Evan bleedin' White after all then?" He called out, pocketing his car keys as she stopped in the middle of the office, looking at him with some strange expression on her face. It was something halfway between a smile and determination.

She smiled properly now and shook her head, taking her hands out of her pockets. "No." She told him, still smiling at him. He wished she'd stop doing it, it was beginning to unnerve him, not to mention turn him on. "And I never was going to either." She added, walking towards him.

"What yer doing 'ere then? Forgot something?" Came Gene's reply as he stepped forward to lean against the doorframe of his office. "Or did yer just come to wind me up again?"

Alex stopped in front of him. Her mouth opened and she took a breath as if to say something, but then she closed it again. "I forgot something." She eventually said, still smiling slightly.

Gene's eyes flashed to her desk; there wasn't anything there that she'd want to take home. "What is it, Bolly? Yer wasting my time, I want ter go get pissed, if that's alrigh' with yer."

"I forgot this...."

Before Gene knew it, Alex had stepped forward and, placing both hands on the sides of his neck, pressed her lips to his. Her mouth, unlike the rest of her had been these past few days, was warm and as she pressed herself closer to him, biting down slightly on his lower lip, he felt all his blood rush downwards and before he knew he was kissing her back.

One hand came to rest on her lower back, holding her to him possessively while the other wandered down over the curve of her arse, only covered by those tight black leggings she looked so damn good in. His tongue flickered out to trace her bottom lip, his mind exploding at the glorious taste of her and she moaned into him, causing him to kiss her harder... rougher. He shoved her around so her back was against the glass walls of the office and forced his tongue into her impatient mouth, winning another welcomed moan from her as she felt something hard press into her upper thigh....

Seconds later she pulled her head away, breathing heavily with her chest heaving into his. Her breaths came short and ragged, mingling with his own. Her eyes eventually found his. They were filled with some kind of dark desire as he looked at her, their bodies still pressed up against each other.

"Want you, Alex...." He murmured in a lower voice than usual as he kissed the corner of her mouth, trailing chaste, hot kisses down the prominent line of her jaw while she tried unsuccessfully to keep her breathing even. He was driving her mad, making every part of her tingle as though electrocuted.

"Don't stop...." She gasped as he reached the base of her neck, his hands moving round on her arse and his head tilting to capture the skin there in between his teeth. He glanced up at her, his darkened eyes glinting wickedly as she unconsciously pressed herself closer to him...needing and wanting him.

After a few seconds, he stopped and brought himself back up to her level, the pit of his stomach stirring darkly as she liked her lips, her eyes glued to his. "The flat's....only around the corner." She said with difficulty as he slid his hands up to her waist, leaving goose bumps beneath the thin shirt she was wearing.

Gene smirked and toyed with the hem of her shirt where it had worked loose from the waistline of her leggings. "Bit too far to walk, Bolls...." He muttered, making his intentions clear when his hands wandered to the buttons on the blouse.

But here, Alex managed to gain control of herself again and she gently but firmly pushed him back. "No. The cleaners will be here soon....come on; it's only around the corner." She told him quietly, her hands resting on his chest.

Gene pouted and nodded, but then glanced down at the obvious bulge in his trousers. "I better get my coat though." He replied with a grimace before stepping away from her just for a moment to grab his coat and pull it on, doing it up so as to cover everything. "Let's go." He said, practically pulling her out of the office and down the steps outside. They staggered down the pavement, Alex quivering slightly as his hand rested on her arse the whole way and they eventually entered Luigi's.

Without sparing a glance for Chris, Ray and Shaz sat at one of the tables they walked through quickly to the stairs that led up to Alex's flat, excitement bubbling in their veins as they reached them.

"You first, Bolls." Gene grunted, pushing her towards them. Alex threw him a seductive smile over her shoulder before climbing the stairs, Gene following eagerly behind her.

She fumbled with the key, not able to fit it in the lock with her shaking hands. "Here." Gene murmured, covering her hand with his and taking it from her, unlocking the door himself before ushering her in.

"Do you want a drink?" Alex asked, glancing quickly at the bottle of wine still sat on her coffee table.

Gene stepped in front of her and brought his hands up, swiftly undoing her blouse buttons with his face dangerously close to hers. "No." He told her and kissed her again, just as passionately as before as Alex pulled him by the lapels of his jacket to her bedroom. She let out a small squeal as they fell back onto the deep red duvet, but she was soon distracted...

* * *

Alex felt like she was falling, darkness was rushing past her as she fell back onto the bed....her head spinning....

Her eyes snapped open. It was just a dream. She wasn't falling at all; no she was just laid there in her bed – the covers drawn up over her naked body. She turned her head to the side, a smile playing on her slightly swollen lips as the duvet was thrown back, just like in her dream....but instead of a fully clothed Gene Hunt turning to face her, his broad, slightly muscular chest was exposed to her – his eyes glinting slightly as he looked at her.

"Morning." She greeted, smiling up at him.

He returned the smile and leant over her, kissing her again. "Mornin'." He murmured in reply before pulling her on top of him and they lost themselves all over again as the first sun rays of morning crept through the gap in the curtains.

* * *

**_Probably the steamiest Galex I've written. Please tell me what you think! _**

**_X =D_**


End file.
